


Do it for Klaus

by magicalcookie664



Series: Curse his 13 year old body [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Basically, Desperation, Kinda, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, dont come @ me, five pisses himself in a hotel, five secretly loves Klaus, klaus loves five, they watch infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Read the tags. Don't like don't read. :)Continuation for F*ck the motorway.Klaus wants Five to piss himself in the hotel.Five agrees.Don't come @ me for this.





	Do it for Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Please only read this if you are into the tags please I only wrote this because someone's wrecked my day and it helped lol. :)

When the Hargreeves' siblings arrive at the hotel Luther immediately sorts out the rooms. Obviously, he and Allison are sharing one, Vanya has her own, Diego too, and with one glance at the way Five is clutching Klaus' hand as if his life depends on it secures who's occupying the remaining room. 

Once they are all given the keys to their rooms (why can't I stop saying rooms?) they head separate paths. 

Klaus doesn't know what to say to Five. He feels awkward. He shouldn't have found the issue in the car as attractive as he did. Does. Whatever. The look on Five's face-

He pushes it to the back of his mind, focusing instead on unlocking the door to their designated hotel room. Five lets go of his hand and steps through the doorway in silence. 

Klaus glances behind him, half expecting to see Ben. But of course you won't, Klaus, he said he'd stay in the car. He sighs, entering the room also and locking the door behind him before slipping the key into his pocket. 

There are two beds in the room. A double and a single. The walls are covered with a light purple wallpaper. A small tv rests within a small hole in the wall, directly opposite the two beds. 

Nice. 

Klaus takes a seat on the double bed, stretching his arms and yawning loudly, both from boredom and exhaustion. Luther's idea to go on a road trip was a really stupid one. He glances sideways at Five, who's sat on the single bed, his posture stiff. 

"Hey, Five, you okay there buddy?" Klaus asks, his voice slipping into the gentle tone he uses with his physically younger brother. 

Five looks over at him, his expression unreadable,"Can you make me some coffee? Please?"

He said please. Klaus decides against mentioning this, however, instead pushing himself up from the mattress and walking sluggishly over to the small table under the tv. There's a minibar and a few cups and mugs along with sashes of coffee granules. 

So he makes coffee. Within a few minutes he has a coffee made for five (black, obviously) coupled with a few cookies from the minibar. 

He hands the coffee to Five, places the cookies beside him, and moves to fetch himself a beer from the minibar. After flopping back down onto the the luxurious double bed and popping open his beer, the room returns to silence once more. 

Five is utterly humiliated. He has literally pissed himself in front of all of his siblings in the car. The car now stinks of piss and his shorts are ruined until they can find a good washer to use and his abdomen still kinda aches a little. He sips on his bitter coffee as bitter thoughts surge around his brain. He wants to cry, but he doesn't. He wants to move, but he doesn't. 

Klaus sips on his beer, as he reclines back against the pillows on his bed, he can't help thinking about Five. The car incident. Five's face... hell, he looked so attractive in that desperate stage. He hates to admit it, but he may have found himself a favourite kink. He steals a glance in Five's direction. He watches as the teen brings the mug of coffee (mUg) to his lips, watches at the dark liquid disappears between his lips. 

Klaus blushes. 

"What?" Five demands, turning and glaring at Klaus,"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're just cute, is all," Klaus replies, offering him a small grin, before taking a swig of beer. The cans nearly empty now. 

"I'm 58. I'm not cute," Five snaps,"Do you have any idea-"

"-how many people you've killed? Yeah, yeah, I know. Hit man and all. You've told me this before," Klaus interrupts, downing the remainder of his beer with a sigh. 

Five scowls at him, slides off of the bed, walks over to the minibar and makes himself another coffee. 

Klaus eyes him cautiously, all manner of thoughts spinning through his head. Five's drinking coffee. That's liquid. He'll need to pee again soon. 

He chucks the empty can towards the bin and misses. Oh well. 

Five finishes making his coffee and sits back down in his bed, his eyes regarding Klaus warily. "You're still staring at me," he grumbles. 

"You're still cute, that's why," Klaus answers, yawning again,"You know I don't care about what happened in the car, right? I.. I kinda liked it, actually,"

Five downs the rest of his coffee and glances up at Klaus, his eyes wide with shock,"What?"

Klaus blushes, sitting himself up,"I liked it. It makes you look even more attractive," he mumbles, scooting to the edge of the bed, his eyes darting anywhere but his 'brother's'. 

"I'm not attractive," Five answers,"I'm gross. Do you have any idea how many times I've pissed myself?" He spits angrily, his eyes welling up with unshed tears,"I even fucking wet your bed, Klaus. How the hell am I attractive?"

Suddenly, Klaus is in front of him, bending down so that their faces are inches apart. "Shh, Five. Don't say that. How can you say that? You gave me a boner in the car you little adorable shit," 

"You're always horny. That doesn't mean anything,"Five retorts, rubbing his eyes tiredly,"God, I need more coffee,"

"I'll make it for you!" Klaus exclaims, already moving away from the beds. He makes another coffee and hands to Five. 

Five takes it from him, mutters a thanks, before wrapping his fingers around the mug protectively. "Everyone's gonna hate me.." Five whispers, and a single tear streaks down his cheek. 

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Klaus murmurs softly, Joining him on the bed,"It's not your fault. They won't hate you,"

Five hiccups, and a few more tears escape, slipping soundlessly down his cheeks. 

Klaus gently reaches out his thumb to brush them away. "I promise you, they won't. I definitely don't. They can't blame you for something you can't control. It must be annoying, having a body you're not used to,"

Five nods, drinking some more coffee,"It is. I keep needing to sleep more often and eat more often and it's a pain in the ass," Five grumbles, leaning into Klaus. 

Klaus slides an arm around his brother, holding him close. "I can understand that,"

"Mhm.." Five hums in reply, resting his head in Klaus' lap, his third empty mug lying forgotten on the blankets beside them. 

"I love you, Fivey," Klaus whispers, gently stroking his fingers through Five's soft dark hair. 

"Can we watch something?" Five asks quietly, his light green eyes flitting up to meet Klaus', his expression pleading. 

There is no way Klaus can possibly say no to that. He nods,"Sure, what d'you wanna watch?" He switches on the tv (the remote is beside him) and starts flicking through what's available. 

"A movie," Five whispers,"Movies are good,"

Klaus nods, his eyes scanning the movie names appearing on the screen. "We could watch Infinity war," he suggests. (I haven't actually finished watching Infinity War all I know is that Loki dies at the start I had to stop watching cause it was so sad ahh). 

Five nods,"This is one of the sad ones, right?"

Klaus nods, switching the channel. Infinity War has only just started. As soon as Thanos appears on the screen Five wrinkles his nose,"Ew, I hate Thanos,"

Klaus nods,"So do I. I can't believe he really kills Loki.. right in front of Thor as well..."

*

An hour and a bit in to the film, Five starts fidgeting in Klaus' lap. 

"What's wrong?" Klaus questions, tearing his eyes away form the tv and focusing his attention on Five. 

Five bites his lip anxiously. "I need to pee again," he hisses, moving to get up,"I hate my tiny bladder.."

"Hey, don't get up. We're just getting to the fight," Klaus explains, pointing at the tv. "Plus, you look really good Five,"

Five glares at him, blushing more than a little, his squirming still not ceasing,"I'm not going to wet myself again, if that's what you want."

"How presumptuous of you to assume I wanted that," Klaus replies, his voice velvety, a seducing mess of pleasing tones and dangerous implications. 

"Of course you want that," Five snaps,"Im not doing it again. Shit, it's already hurting. I'm going," but as he moves to leave the bed Klaus' arm snaps out and his fingers curl around Five's wrist. 

"No, you're not going. Please, Five. Do it for me." He begs, pouting like a petulant child. 

Five tanks his arm away, shifting his stance from foot to foot every ten or so seconds. He doesn't say anything. 

"I won't tell anyone. I promise," Klaus continues, his eyes flicking between Five and the television screen. "I'll clean up after, if you like,"

"Fine," Five groans, sliding back into Klaus' lap,"But I swear if you start masturbating I'm gonna lose it. Okay?"

Klaus nods rapidly,"No masturbating, got it,"

Five wriggles around, trying to get comfortable. It's practically impossible though with the burning ache slowly growing in his lower abdomen. He swears quietly, setting to the action of jiggling his leg. Shit, it won't stop aching. 

Klaus can't tear his gaze away from Five. Everything about the way he looks right now, anxious and desperate, his cute little face spiked with anxiety, causes Klaus to go hard already. 

Five can't sit still any longer. He tries to pay attention to the film, but it's becoming more and more difficult for him to think. The pain and the pressure and- god, he really needs to pee. 

The minutes tick by, slow, agonising slips of time that only result in Five feeling more and more desperate. (Well that escalated quickly.) He whines quietly. 

"Can I touch?" Klaus asks, his eyes darting from Five's face and his shorts. 

Five nods. 

Klaus carefully slips his hand into Five's pants, feeling the bulge that is there.  
(Shit, this is getting awkward to write.)

Five gasps, a whimper escaping his lips. "Klaus, it hurts.."

"I know, Fivey, I know. You're doing really well," he praises him, leaning forward to touch the smallest of kisses to his brother's nose. 

Five lets out a louder gasp, his hand shooting between his legs. A trickle off piss leaks out, staining his shorts, leaving a small circle of drier coloured material. Five moans a little, keeping his fist wedges in between his legs. "Klausss.." he whimpers, shaking. 

"It's okay, you can let go now," Klaus Pitts, his eyes on Five, watching him intently. 

"O..okay.." Five replies, removing his hands from his crotch. 

For a second, nothing at all happens. The terrible aching pressure still remains in Five's bladder. Then he lets go. Wet heat gathers in his crotch, before spreading out over the sheets, soaking them. 

"Ahh, shit. Why did I agree to this..?" Five whines, covering his face with his hands. 

"Because you love me, too," Klaus whispers, wrapping his arms around Five. 

"Nah," Five replies, his voice muffled. 

"I know you do. We should do this again sometime," he replies, gesturing to the stains hotel bedsheets. 

"Not a chance," Five answers with a smirk.


End file.
